


Shopping

by magneticdice



Series: A Dribble Here, A Drabble There [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grocery shopping, grocery lists... It's all so domestic at the Milkovich house!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Shopping**

Grocery shopping at the Milkovich house had been a disaster for the first couple of months after Terry’s re-incarceration, mainly because Ian had been too low at the time to do anything about it.-

On top of all the new baby shit they had to buy, getting the Milkovich siblings to become organized and pitch in for food was harder than Ian could had ever imagined. Somehow he got them all to write down what they wanted onto a grocery list that he taped to the fridge and created a rotation so that a different family member was tasked with going to the store each week.

“Where are my fuckin’ Pringles?” Mickey growled to Svetlana as he rooted through the shopping bags she’d just put onto the kitchen counter.

“It not on list. You no put on list, I no buy,” she answered him smugly. Ian watched as Svetlana handed Mandy a bag of Hershey’s Kisses with a lewd grin.

“The fuck you talkin’ about? I put it on the God-damned list,” Mickey argued, not accepting her statement.

Svetlana drew a folded piece of paper out of her jacket pocket and pressed it against her husband’s chest. “ _It not on list_ ,” she repeated.

Mickey swatted her hand away but held on to the list, carefully unfolding it as Svetlana busied herself with putting the rest of the groceries away. Ian saw him scan the items from the top down until his blue eyes settled on where he’d written what he wanted.

“ _Gallager_!”

Ian cringed, knowing what was coming. He had put a line through Mickey’s chips request and had written in “Celery and Carrots” beside it.

“The fuck, Ian? You crossed off my chips?”

Ian tried to keep a straight face but it was very hard to take Mickey seriously when he was pouting at his boyfriend the way he was.

“What makes you think it was me?” Ian asked the brunette, still playing innocent.

Mickey walked towards Ian until he was only a few inches from the redhead, completely disregarding any notion of ‘personal space.’

“You don’t think I know your fuckin’ chicken-scratch handwriting by now?”

Ian laughed at the irony of Mickey’s insult, knowing that his handwriting was a hundred times better than the older boy’s.

“You need to lay off the chips, Mick. You’re not as young as you used to be…” he teased, patting Mickey’s belly as the words rolled off his tongue.

Mickey’s eyes widened in indignation. “Fuck you, Firecrotch.”

Ian pretended to think about it and shrugged. “Okay, but maybe you should ride me. It’ll be good exercise.”

He slapped Mickey’s belly again before making a run for the bedroom.

“You’re a fuckin’ dead man!” Mickey called after him as he chased his lover, just a fraction of a second behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Mickey’s turn to do the grocery shopping, and he’d been dreading it all morning. Something about actually _paying_ for food rubbed him the wrong way. He’d been a teenager the last time his dad had been in the can for this long, and he’d been able to just take whatever food he’d wanted from the Kash and Grab. He leaned against the door frame of the bathroom and reminisced about the good old days...

“Yo, you think Mrs. Towel-head’s still got those cameras?” Mickey questioned his boyfriend as the redhead wet his hands in the sink and ran his fingers through his hair.

Ian stopped what he was doing for a second to give Mickey a death-glare for calling Linda that. “We are not stealing from the Kash and Grab, Mickey,” he told the brunette sternly.

Mickey watched as Ian took a glob of gel and used it to slick back his hair into a style that Mandy constantly teased him about for looking so similar to Mickey’s own. He didn’t see it, and besides,  he liked the way Gallagher looked…

“Can you come with me today?” He tried to keep the pleading tone to a minimum.

Ian rinsed his hands and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Svetlana needs me to buy more diapers. I need your Costco card,” he explained.

Ian seemed to consider Mickey’s words for a moment and then shrugged, “Sure, as long as it doesn’t take too long.” He looked at the clock in the hallway as he walked out of the bathroom and roughly brushed past Mickey. “I’ll get dressed,” he called to Mickey from the bedroom. “I don’t have work for another couple of hours...”

Mickey followed Ian into their room and palmed himself while watching Ian gracefully change from his pajamas to regular clothes. Mickey grinned appreciatively; even when Ian wasn’t on the clock, the boy had a talent for undressing.

Mickey quickly and easily made the decision that shopping could wait a little while longer and tackled his boyfriend suddenly, pinning him down onto the bed.

“Mick, you’re gonna fuck up my hair,” Ian protested, but Mickey shut him up by hurriedly shoving his tongue into Ian’s mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey forget to put the groceries away /for reasons/

Mandy walked into her house laughing, with Svetlana right on her heels. She couldn’t remember when the older girl had gone from being “her brother’s wife” to… well, whatever they were. All she knew was that it had been a long time since Mandy had had a real friend‒someone who treated her the way Ian used to treat her before everything went to shit.

“And then do you know what she did?” Mandy asked, recounting the morning’s ridiculous story from the diner.

“No, what she do?” the Russian asked, genuinely interested.

“ She got out of her seat in  _ my  _ section and went over to one of Janet’s booths, and  _ ate the pancakes from someone else’s plate while the guy was in the bathroom!”  _ They both laughed hysterically until Mandy turned around and noticed the scene in front of her: white, plastic grocery bags were strewn all over the dining room table.

“What the hell…?” Mandy muttered, approaching the table. She inspected one of the bags and saw that they contained the week’s groceries.

Svetlana picked up a tub of ice cream and tilted it from side to side; they could hear the contents sloshing about. “It your shit-for-brains brother’s turn,” she spat, clearly as pissed off as Mandy.

“What happened? Where are they?” Mandy wondered, not thinking Mickey would be so careless as to leave everything out long enough for it to go bad.

Svetlana crossed her arms over her chest and huffed out in annoyance. “Better question: where is baby?”

Mandy headed down the hall towards Mickey’s room and attempted to go in but realized the door wouldn’t budge.

“Mickey, open the fucking door!” she yelled. She leaned against it, pushing harder. Still nothing.

Svetlana came to stand beside her, fuming. “Open fucking door now or I break it,” she threatened, voice loud but still calm. It was only then that Mandy noticed the hammer in her hand‒the same hammer Svetlana had used to chase Kenyatta out of their home when she’d found out what the abusive fucker had done.

A few seconds later, they heard the lock click and Ian opened the door slowly, only a couple of inches, so that he could talk to them.

“Where the fuck is he?” Mandy demanded. “And Where’s Yevgeny?”

“ Relax, Mands. Debbie’s babysitting for the night,” Ian said placatingly, more to Svetlana than to Mandy. He was  _ her  _ baby, after all.

“Where’s Mickey?” she repeated, still not satisfied with the redhead’s answer.

Ian looked over his shoulder quickly and Mandy saw his cheeks flush instantly, the blush obvious, even in the poorly lit hallway. “He’s...um… a little tied up right now…”

Mandy frowned, the double meaning of his words hitting her after a minute.

She opened her mouth to scream for Mickey but Svetlana’s voice cut through the awkward silence first: “Food go bad. You pay for replacements,” Svetlana told him, staring at him with her cold eyes. It wasn’t a question, and there was no room for negotiating.

Ian just nodded, and Svetlana turned away from him, leaving an air of victory in her wake.

“Sorry,” Ian mouthed to Mandy as she shut the door and presumably went back to whatever kinky shit he and her brother were doing.

Mandy hurried to catch up with Svetlana, who was already back in the kitchen. “Carrot boy’s sister watch baby, yes?” Mandy nodded. “That mean we have night off,” Svetlana continued, grabbing the bottle of Stolichnaya from the freezer.

Mandy couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she quickly got the shot glasses from the cabinet. It was  _ definitely  _ going to be a fun night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally tried writing this from Svetlana's POV but gave up and had to restart it... hope it still had enough impact!


	4. Chapter 4

“Here,” Mickey said, shoving the carton of skim milk into Ian’s hands. “Who the fuck drinks skim milk anyway?”

Ian ignored his boyfriend’s comment, smiling at him and accepting the carton instead. “Great, we’re almost done,” he answered, putting the milk into their cart and crossing the item off the crumpled list.

“What’s next?” Mickey asked in a groan, making it obvious that he didn’t want to be there anymore. Ian fought to keep his face from showing how amused he was because it was so adorable how much Mickey hated shopping.

“Just some ice cream Mandy wanted. Come on, the freezer aisle is that way,” Ian told him, pointing to the opposite side of the supermarket.

They made their way over to the right aisle, Mickey tossing in some chips and chocolate bars on the way. Ian decided not to say anything; it was Mickey’s turn to buy the groceries, afterall.

“I’ll go get it,” Mickey grunted, leaving the cart and Ian in the middle of the row of freezers. Ian followed behind his boyfriend, looking through the glass doors for the pizza bagels he knew the older boy loved (but had forgotten, as usual, to put on the list). His attention was drawn to the Cool-Whip section, and he suddenly had an idea.

“Hey Mick, watch the cart! I’ll be right back…” he called to Mickey who was already opening the door to grab the tub of Rocky Road for Mandy. Without waiting for acknowledgement, Ian rushed back to the dairy section and grabbed the bottle of store-brand whipped cream.

He met his boyfriend halfway back to the registers. “My sister doesn’t like whipped cream with her ice cream,” Mickey told him with a frown.

“Who says it’s for Mandy?” he asked the older boy, eyes shining with the all of the dirty possibilities playing in his mind.This time Ian couldn’t hide his grin at the shocked “o” Mickey formed with his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might update this again with another chapter, but i think it's done for now...

**Author's Note:**

> a little more svendy in there (just a hint but it's there!), probably will write a follow-up to this of the boys' turn to do the shopping... sorry i kinda just pulled this drabble out of my ass at 11:30pm but I really didn't want to miss a day!!
> 
> send me more domestic prompts [here](http://magneticdice.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
